


Gon The Puppy

by HonkivsKyouki



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, PuppyGon, Romance, Shounen-ai, slightKillugon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkivsKyouki/pseuds/HonkivsKyouki
Summary: "Why do you feed that mutt every day?" His friend asked, crossing his arms in a bored manner.The redhead chuckled."Someone always needs someone to care for them" He replied as he ran his hand through the puppy's fluffy brown fur."And for me, this little puppy is my "someone"."Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a similar story that I had written for another pairing that I loved like crazy when I was around 10.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used.

The usual sunny day was covered by the approaching gray clouds that seem to spread around the sky quickly. The university students quickly gathered their things in fear that if they did not, then they would fall victim to the rain. While others met up with friends to hang out for their remaining afternoon time.

"Hisoka, Sensei ordered for you to take these books back to the library since we won't be needing them for the next lecture" A pink hair girl stated, holding out a crate of books."And he expects you to do it" She added darkly.

The person name 'Hisoka' looked up from an open binder that contained all his notes and such."My apologies, Machi, dear, but I have some matters to attend to and I cannot put them off for another day~" He closed his binder once he was done writing the last notes, put it inside his backpack and stood up."I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I hope you can understand~♣" Before she could protest, he hurried out the door.

Her eye twitched as she watched him run out the classroom."Damn you, Hisoka" There was no point in following now that he probably had already reached the school's gates.

~♠◌♣◌♥◌♦~

Hisoka waved to his close 'Friend' Illumi as he quickly passed by him. He needed to hurry or else he would be late to his usual place. Too bad he doesn't have a car or else he would've made it to the place in record time. And now that he got a really good look at the clouds it made him wish that he had chosen to bring an umbrella. He hoped that it wouldn't rain soon.

It took him a couple of minutes to finally reach the familiar park. His frown twisting up to a smile when he saw that the park wasn't as full as it would be on other days. The redhead made his way over to his usual seat on a bench that was nearby a beautiful green leafed tree. He watched the few kids and their parents with a bored expression, quickly losing interest in them and letting his mind get lost in a sea of random thoughts.

He was so lost in his mind that he didn't feel a nudge at his pant's leg the first time, till he felt someone pulling it. That seem to bring him back to reality as he eyes fell to the small brown animal.

"You're late today, Gon~♦" He reached down to pick up the brown fluffy canine."I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come today~" He rubbed noses with the puppy in his hands and out of character he began to talk in a babyish voice to him.

Gon merely responding in low moans and showing his signs of happiness at the seeing the human.

Hisoka could hear a small rumbling coming from the puppy's stomach."Don't worry I brought you something~♣" He set him down on the ground and turned to his backpack. He pulled out two small plastic bowls that he carries in a separate bag inside his backpack. He slumped over and set them in front of the excited puppy who was happily barking,

Next, he took out a water bottle and a small bag of puppy chow. He poured each thing into one of the plastic bowls. The puppy happily munched out and lapped up the cool, refreshing water.

As Hisoka watched the puppy, his mind wandered back to the day that he met this innocent little thing.

Funny because the weather was the same as this exact one.

Hisoka had been going through a 'dark' patch in his life and he really needed to get away from his classes and wanted to be away from his 'friends'. He had come to this park in hopes to think more clearly about things.

He took a seat on a bench and looked down at his hands that sat lazily in his lap. For a while now he feels like he's lost interest in just about everything. He was never a big fan of socializing with others nor was he very interested in his classes at the university, he had just been using it as an excuse in finding some sort of amusement.

His ears perked up when he heard a commotion coming from across the park. He glanced up and saw a group of kids gathered around something. Curiosity got the best of him and walked over. His gold eyes widen when one of the kids kept nudging a small brown puppy. From where he stood he could see that the animal was lowly growling at them.

"Do you think anyone will care if we hit him again?" One of the kids asked.

"Who cares!? That little bastard nearly bit me!" A kid with spiky brown hair said.

"That's what you get" Another teased.

The older male decided to step in before anything else happened. He set one of his hands on the kid who had nearly gotten bitten." I advise you to leave that animal alone~♦"

He whipped around to angrily retort something but stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the cold stare that the man was giving him."C-come on guys...that little dog isn't worth it" He hurried along his group of friends and they ran off.

Hisoka chuckled and glanced down at the small puppy that was watching him with curiosity. He slowly crouched down, not wanting to scare the poor thing. He held out one hand and softly beckon the canine to come closer.

The brown puppy took small steps towards him. He thought that maybe this human was going to trick him and hurt him like those other smaller humans. He was a few inches away from his hand and sniffed it, before getting closer enough for the human to run his fingers through his fluffy brown fur.

"I guess today isn't your day either, Huh?~" He softly asked. His hands reached over and took the animal into his hands and held it up to his face."How I wish I could keep you~♠" Unfortunately his apartment building didn't accept pets.

The puppy pawed at his face and he grinned at his gesture. He noticed that this puppy had a collar.

He pulled the collar around and saw a tag with the only information on it was a name. "Gon~♥" He repeated the name a couple of times in his head and smiled."Must be your name, right?"

The puppy barked in response.

"Nice to meet you, Gon. My name is Hisoka~♠" He spoke as if the animal could understand his words.

From that day forward Hisoka would come to this park after school and feed the puppy, who was quickly growing. But to him, he would always consider him a puppy.

His mind snapped back to reality when he felt a pair of paws on his legs. He looked down and the puppy was trying to climb up his leg. He reached down and picked up Gon."Don't worry soon I'll take you home~" He said, looking down to Gon who was snuggling into his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in order to get back into the flow of writing Hisogon. I'm really sorry that it's taking long to write the next chapter 'His special child' with personal problems at home and school exams coming up, I barely have any time to actually sit down and write. 
> 
> Don't know if I'll actually continue this story, though. Well as always thanks for reading~


End file.
